


How to Treat Your Friends

by JelDragon



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Amnesia Kink, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Bovine, Breeding, Bull Furry, Come Drinking, Come Eating, Cow Furry, Crow furry, Dubious Consent, Dumbing Down, F/M, Furry, Gay Sex, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Lots of come, M/M, Mating, Mental Transformation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milk, Mind Control, Mindlessness, Mpreg, Only kind of mpreg though, Transformation, Unaware, Vaginal Sex, dragon furry, himbofication, reptile - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelDragon/pseuds/JelDragon
Summary: Originally a story only meant for me and my Bull friend, but I'm adding more stories I write about fucking my friends!
Relationships: Jel the Dragon/Bullboy the Bull, Jel the Dragon/Miri the Crow
Kudos: 41





	1. Bullboy Arrives

Bullboy was coming out to Jel's farm for the first time, for coffee and a chat. He was a bit nervous, but the two had been chatting for years and Bullboy was on his way West, so the two decided to finally meet up. Even though they hadn't seen each other face to face, Bullboy felt that the conversations they'd had were enough for them to be friends, physically face-to-face or not. He had felt slightly anxious about how far out in the middle of nowhere the dragon's farm was, but he knew him well enough to feel safe as he entered the plains in his truck.

He came up to the property line halfway through the day, whistling in amazement as he saw how far it extended. It took him quite a bit to get to the driveway, and he turned onto the dirt road and made his way to his friend's house, in the center of his land.

The place was moderately extravagant, at least for a farm house. It was large, and had an actual cement driveway. All the way out here! The bull pulled into it, parking his truck near Jel's own. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he saw the dragon wave to him from right outside the door, smiling. Bullboy chuckled, opening his door and coming out, extending his arms to hug the dragon.

"There you are! I'm happy to see you!" He embraced Jel, hugging him tightly and picking him up in his arms for a few moments.

The dragon laughed as he was set back down. "I'm glad we finally get to see each other! We've been talking for so long."

The bull nodded, following the dragon into the house. "Yeah, and I'm surprised at how spacious your place is!"

The bull made himself comfortable at the dining room table, a nice wooden one with comfortable, somewhat old chairs. "I can give you a tour in a bit, though I think I've sent you a video of it before?"

He nodded, his chair creaking beneath him as he settled. "Yeah, I recall most of it. But it's quite... big, you know?"

Jel nodded, pouring a glass of milk for the both of them. "I nabbed it for quite a low price, everything considered. It was... really shocking, you know?"

Bullboy accepted the glass, setting it down in front of him. Jel sat as he downed the drink, gulping it quickly without a break. The bull, smiling, took a few gulps as well. Jel slammed the empty glass on the table, wiping his snout as he waited for the bull to finish. He had drunk quite a bit, but still had a lot of the glass left to drink as he set it down.

"S-soooo, I was thinking of somethin'..." the dragon started, leaning forward. His head swayed a little, and his words were a little slurred.

'Odd,' the bull thought, as he found it a little harder to focus. 'He seems a little... drunk?'

The dragon started speaking.  
\---  
He blinked, his eyes coming back into focus as he looked at the barn. 'What...' He shook his head, looking back to his friend, who was on his right. They... they had left the house, right? To look at the barn... yeah.

The dragon was talking, so the bull tuned in to what he was saying. "... quite a few, hopefully, but that depends on a variety of factors."

Bullboy nodded, pretending he had been listening. "Cool!"

Jel beamed up at him, before taking his arm and leading him in. Bullboy looked around, frowning as he saw there were no animals yet. "Wait, why is it empty?"

Jel laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "C'mon, I just told you!" He beckoned for him to lean down, and the bull put his ear to Jel's snout as he began to talk again, in almost a whisper.

He looked at the stall he was in, full of hay and various oats. He swayed on his two feet, before realizing he shouldn't be on two feet anyway, as a breeding bull. He fell to his knees-no, his hooves. Right. And he... 'Hungry,' he thought. He opened his mouth and took a handful of hay, chewing on it as he started to forget things, and lose more of his thinking capacity.

It took him a few moments to realize there was another thing in here-and he looked to his left to see... a very familiar-looking green drag-no, a cow. A male-no, wrong again. She was simply a female with one udder, and a very long tail that was unlike any he had seen on a cow before. Bullboy stomped and grunted, moving behind the cow, who jumped at the bull's noises. His cock was getting hard, especially with the musk of the cow in front of him radiating into his nose.

The cow mooed, raising her tail to allow him access to her ass. Wait... her pussy, not her ass. The bull grunted again, before coming forward and landing his chest on top of the green cow. She cried out, her udder twitching beneath her as the bull attempted to push his thick cock in. It took a few tries, being unable to use any hands, before he was finally able to shove it all in at once. The cow cried out again, moaning in ecstasy as the bull started humping away.

His only thoughts were simple. 'Fuck,' 'mate,' 'BREED.' He pounded away at the cow's pussy, her long tail wrapping around him to keep him steady as he bred her like a bull should. A steady stream of precum leaked into her, some of it falling to the floor as he fucked her over and over. His cock spread her apart and loosened her up within minutes, perfect for him or any other bulls in the future. Her udder suddenly started to shoot onto the ground, and her insides clenched around him as a result. The voice in his head, his only possible thought at the moment, called out, 'CUM.' He slammed all the way in, letting out a loud "MOO!" as he came into her, filling her up with his seed.

He came and came, and had he any thoughts left he would have been proud of all the cum coming out of him. After all, that is what a breeding bull is for! After a few minutes, with a puddle on the floor and her cheeks soaking wet with cum, he pulled out slowly, dripping a bit onto the ground as he snorted and put his head to the cow pussy, sniffing at it. Satisfied, he went back to his hay, eating more of it to refill his stamina, so that he could breed again soon.


	2. Bullboy Decided to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to a smart bull. For a few moments.

Bullboy chuckled, accepting another glass of milk from Jel. The two were chatting over dinner, when Jel decided to break out his special milk to make a toast. He raised his glass into the air, and Bullboy followed.

"To your moving-in!" He said, before chugging it down.

The bull was a little confused, taking a sip as he frowned. He was only visiting... wasn't he? He was on his way to...

The taste of the milk came to him then, not even having noticed it at first. It was... somewhat salty, he thought. Thick and creamy, sure, but also fairly salty and... it smelled a little musky too. He took another swig as he watched the dragon finish up, not wanting to be left too far behind. His vision swam, and he vaguely recalled this happening before. Like he was drunk on milk. It didn't surprise him though, given how delicious it was. The dragon across the table licked his lips as the bull chugged down the rest of the milk, giggling as he hiccupped and his vision went dark.

When he came to, he was in the barn. No, his barn, in his stall. He grunted, shaking his head to wake up as he shifted on all fours. His knees hurt a little; which was weird, because he was on his hooves, not his knees. He suddenly noticed the mix of... something salty and wet, with hay in his mouth. It tasted good. He chewed and chewed, looking ahead blankly and not even reacting when the door was opened.

But then, suddenly, he heard a snapping of fingers. He swallowed the yummy hay in his mouth, and he felt and heard noises coming from his mouth. He couldn't hear or understand them himself, but he could see what had come in. It seemed to be a dragon, a green one, that looked familiar. The familiarity left his head, however, as the bull continued to make noises from his mouth. The dragon looked a little out of it, swaying on his feet and smiling at the bull. As he continued speaking, something strange happened. The green dragon started turning white, with black spots across his body. He grew a little bit of fur as well, looking more like... a cow! Bullboy wagged his tail a little, excited to see a cow in his stall, knowing he had to BREED them.

The thick long tail on the cow turned into a regular cow's tail, perfect for pulling. His cock shifted into udders, perfect for milking. His hands shifted into hooves, and he fell forward onto the ground. The new cow took a bunch of hay in his-no, her mouth, chewing as a pussy formed at her groin. The bull was finished speaking, it seemed, because he stopped and forgot that he ever had. The bull sniffed the air, smelling a bitch in heat, who needed to be...

'BREED.'

When the bull spoke that word in a gruff voice, the only word reverberating around his head, the cow huffed, turning around and raising her tail into the air. Her pussy was easily accessible, and the bull felt his cock harden quickly.

This is what he was for.

FUCK.

BREED.

MATE.

The words echoed around his head, being the only thing he could think, could speak, could understand. He approached the cow, sniffing her behind and, satisfied, began mounting the cow in front of him. She cried out in pleasure as he easily slid his cock into her, getting much better at it with each time he fucked.

This felt different from the one he had fucked earlier, however. He couldn't think of words at all, but if he could, he would not even be able to describe it. It was wet, hot, loose, pleasurable, and he could feel his cock pleasuring her insides. He pounded into her, and would have lasted longer on any other day, but as a dumb breeding bull his climax always came quick. It had to be, in order to fill up the heifers with his brood.

After just a minute of pounding into her, he started to cum. Unlike the length of his fucking before cumming, his climax was much, much longer. It was absolutely necessary to be certain that he had bred the cow, filling her up with as much seed as possible. It took him a few minutes, possibly an hour, for him to finish cumming. It leaked out of the bitch, forming a puddle in the hay pile, which looked absolutely delectable to the breeder. He finally pulled out, a wet, sloppy sound being made as more cum gushed out into the stall. He leaned down, sniffing and then taking a large amount of the haycum and eating it, very satisfied with the taste.

Swallowing, he reached for the glass of water on the table. He focused his eyes back in front of him, and he actually was in the dining room, eating with Jel. Checking the time, an hour had gone by without him noticing. He frowned, taking another handful of the hay and cum mix and munching on it. Had he fallen asleep? Jel hadn't said anything, but maybe he was being polite about it.

He swallowed, finishing up his meal and pushing the plate away as Jel said something. "Sorry, what was that?" Bull asked the dragon, looking back at him.

The dragon got up, a noticeable belly bulge that the bull barely really saw, already knowing his friend was pregnant. Jel came over, leaning toward his ear to whisper something to the bull.

Immediately, the bull grabbed the dragon and shoved him onto the table, belly first. He pulled down the dragon's pants, not noticing the cow tail he currently had (though he pulled it hard with one hand), unzipping his own pants and shoving his cock in. There was a feeling in his head, like a bubble popped, and he felt a bit more like a stupid, breeding bull again. He grunted as he started to thrust into his friend-no, his bitch-each thrust popping more and more of his intelligence, of his thoughts. He leaned forward further and further, eyes turning more and more vacant as he forgot words, names, species, how to form sentences. He couldn't understand what the dragon below him was saying, but it didn't matter because he was fucking him into the table. He started to moo loudly, lows and grunts being the only things he knew how to say. With one final thrust, he forgot his name or the dragon's name, cumming the last of his IQ out as he filled the bitch up with his seed once again.

When he would wake up again, he would feel happy with his decision to move in with his slutty, breedable friend.


	3. Miri (Crow) x Jel (Dragon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jel and his roommate hang out together! It's all completely ordinary.

Jel yawned, making his way into the kitchen. His roommate, Miri, was already up, eating something at the table. He turned to look at the dragon, smiling at him as he came to the table.   
  
"Mornin, sleepyhead. Finally up?"   
  
Jel blushed, sitting down and putting his head in his hand, elbow on the table. "Sorry. Kind of tired, I guess."   
  
The crow chuckled. "That's understandable. You had a very interesting night." He shifted, and Jel noticed he was holding something under the table. "You hungry? I made some cereal for you."   
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks."   
  
Miri's hand came up, a dripping bowl full of cereal and something white and creamy placed in front of Jel. The green boy's stomach rumbled, taking a spoon and beginning to eat. It was salty, with the creamy white stuff being thick and sticky as well. Obviously, it was just milk. He dutifully ate it all, absentmindedly wondering why Miri had had it under the table.   
  
The crow got up, taking his plate to the sink and putting it in. Jel would take care of it later.   
  
"You want to join me in yoga." The crow stated, turning on the tv and changing it to youtube.   
  
"Oh hey, you doing yoga? Mind if I join you?" Jel asked, apparently not having heard what his roommate said.   
  
The other shook his head, and the dragon tipped the rest of the bowl down his throat, eating it all up, before putting it in the sink as well. The crow laid out a single mat, gesturing for Jel to get comfortable right in front of him on it. The dragon gave it no second though, standing right in front of the crow. His cock (of course, the two never had pants on, as that would be weird) making itself at home between Jel's thighs. Which... were they larger than usual?   
  
Either way, they watched the video, putting their feet at shoulder width apart and breathing slowly. Miri whispered in Jel's ear.   
  
"Everything I do is on the video."   
  
Jel absentmindedly nodded, wondering what he said. He felt a hand on his back, and he started to bend forward, touching his toes. His eyes met with the cock, and he licked a bead of precum off the tip. The crow behind him chuckled.   
  
It definitely looked like a dragon dick, one that Jel might have had if he didn't have a crow's dick. It was a little odd, sure, but the dragon had mostly found the apparently switch funny.   
  
He heard what he thought was the video tell them to raise their tails as high as they could in the air. He did so, his tail stretching up and up until it was just his butt flush with Miri's hips. The crow's hands came down to his butt, slowly sliding down to his thighs and pushing them. Jel got the hint, thinking that the video was telling him to put his thighs tighter around his cock. He felt the cock throb between his legs, fully hard like it always was.   
  
The crow started to move his hips. Back at first, then forward again. Jel retroactively "remembered" that the video was telling him to do so, that it was a normal yoga exercise. He watched it while bent over, coming forward and going back very slowly and methodically. It appeared to be a "trust exercise" or somesuch, though he didn't hear exactly what the yoga instructor said about it.   
  
He felt his own cock jerk (as well as saw it), but he was mostly preoccupied with being thigh fucked by the crow. He began to speed up a little, grabbing Jel's tail to steady himself as he thrusted back and forth between the fat thighs. He took up a rhythm as Jel continued to bend over, cock jerking and occasionally hitting Jel's snout with more precum, who licked it up obediently. He felt another push on his back, the video telling him to get into downward facing dog. He obliged, butt in the air and both of them kneeling on the ground. He remained in place while the throbbing, thick cock continued to be shoved between his thighs over and over again. The throbbing was almost too much, each jerk making his own cock jerk below him.   
  
Soon, Miri couldn't hold it back any longer. He started to cum, painting Jel's chest white with his seed. The dragon remained in position, getting hit with shot after shot of cum, the crow obviously relaxing due to this yoga exercise as well. Miri-no wait, it was the video-told him to cum as well, and the dragon did so, spraying the yoga mat with white and panting a little as he felt the exercise really tire him out. The crow pulled back, cock coming out from between his friend's legs. He spurted one last shot onto the dragon's back, before standing up, patting the dragon's ass as he did so. Jel nodded, getting up off the floor as he saw the video had ended. He stretched his legs a little bit to loosen them, smiling back at the crow.   
  
"Thanks! That really helped me wake up!"


End file.
